


She's a Giver

by GothamsGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I wrote this on my phone in less than an hour, Lesbians!, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsGirl/pseuds/GothamsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick HarleyxIvy Drabble that I wrote in less than an hour. On my phone. What a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Giver

Poison Ivy always wanted to kill a certain green haired clown man for how horribly he corrupted her girlfriend. A tree branch through the heart, two vines squeezing his airway until he just stops laughing. That horrible vile laugh that haunts their relationship like a ghost. 

Sure, Pamela wanted to kill Joker for many reasons. So many reasons. But she can't help but be a little thankful as her back arches off the white satin sheets of the bed her and Harley share in their darkened bedroom. Both hands tangled in the blonde pigtails between her legs as she chants the clown girl's name over and over like a prayer. 

Harley really is a giver in bed. 

And Ivy dealt with it in the beginning of their intimate relationship, had asked Harley why she'd always, well, been so over the top in her methods. 

Tearfully Harley had told her, very quietly as they cuddled in the after sex glow, that Mistah J hadn't been that generous, and that she'd gotten use to that lifestyle awhile ago. 

Pamela of course felt guilty, until Harley had smiled one of her big grant smiles that makes Ivy's human side smile back, ran a hand through her girlfriend's hair and told her, "It's different with you, Pam-a-Lamb. With J it always felt forced but with you I want to, I really really wanna make you feel good." 

"And besides, you're really hot when your cumming." Harley added offhandedly as they drifted off to sleep that night. 

"Oh my god," Pam gasps, clawing the blonde's shoulder as she's brought out of the memory by a certain tongue and its tricks. "Harley, Harley, I can't-"

"Yes you can." Harley giggles, her mouth still down there and Pamela's mouth is falling open. From the vibrations of her lover's mouth to the feeling of her inner thighs being tickled by soft blonde hair with pretty pink and blue pigtails, to the pure visual of Harley's baby blues looking up at her. The other girl's own hands down her panties because she gets so much out of giving, tits smashed against the sheets and her chin wet and glistening in the moonlight shining through the window. 

Pamela cums with a scream that everyone in Gotham could hear, including Arkham's newly readmitted clown prince of crime.


End file.
